While Falling in Love
by rin nara seasui
Summary: Hinata selalu diiringi pikiran tentang lelaki di halte bus yang ditemuinya. Mungkinkah itu cinta? Jika iya, apa yang akan terjadi pada cintanya?


Tittle : While Falling in Love

Diclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto pemilik charanya, fic ini milik saya.

Pair : SasuHina

Genre : ? (belum jelas)

Rated : T

Warning: kapital dan typo yang bertebaran, alur yang kadang bikin Author bingung sendiri, dan sebagainya yang belum dapat saya identifikasikan.

Sumarry : Hinata selalu diiringi pikiran tentang lelaki di halte bus yang ditemuinya. Mungkinkah itu cinta? Jika iya, apa yang akan terjadi padanya?

* * *

. .

Enjoy it!

. .

.

Aku, Hyuga hinata kini sedang menatap lurus. Ada sesuatu yang menarik pandanganku dari tadi. Aku tak tahu pasti apa sebenarnya yang menarik. Yang aku lihat adalah sesuatu yang menarik hatiku bukan mataku.

Bus berhenti. Aku dan beberapa siswa lainnya turun dan membayar ongkos kami. Kulirik lagi lelaki yang duduknya bersebrangan agak ke depan sedikit dari bangkuku. Ah, dia tidak ikut turun. Sejenak hatiku merasa patah semangat. Pikiranku mengacaukan seluruh konsentrasiku. Apa-apaan ini? hanya karena aku merasa sedikit... mengaguminya-kurasa- aku sampai tak bisa berhenti memikirkannya.

"Hinata, kok kamu datangnya agak telat hari ini?" tanya temanku yang kebetulan dari tadi menungguku di depan gerbang, Sakura.

"Ma-maaf, aku hanya ada sedikit masalah di halte," ujarku sambil mengingat-ingat kejadian di halte.

.

. .

`o`o`o`

. .

.

"Hinata, kau tunggu sebentar di sini ya. Aku mau memfotokopi ini dulu," ujar Neji sambil membeberkan lembaran kertas padaku.

"Ba-baiklah, Neji-nii," ujarku sambil menatap Neji yang perlahan tapi pasti mulai meninggalkan halte menuju ke toko di sebelah. Ah, menunggu bus sendirian lagi deh.

Tak kusangka, seseorang bertubuh tegap dan lebih tinggi dariku duduk di bangku yang tepat berada di sampingku. Kulirik orang tersebut.

Laki-laki, bertubuh langsing, kulit putih, rambut hitam berkilauan di terpa sinar matahari. Entah mengapa rasanya aku baru kali ini melihatnya.

Laki-laki itu sedang membaca sebuah buku tebal. Dari wajahnya ia terlihat sangat serius. Kulirik agak ke bawah sedikit. Pakaiannya rapi. Hatiku bertanya-tanya, _'apa mungkin dia murid baru?'_

Dan pertanyaanku barusan kujawab sendiri dengan gumaman, _'Tidak mungkin. Dia terlalu errr- serius untuk ukuran anak sekolahan di daerah ini.'_

Mungkin aku berbicara dengan terlalu keras, sehingga lelaki di sampingku melirikkan matanya padaku. segera aku berpaling melihat ke arah lain seakan-akan aku tidak memperhatikan dia barusan. Tersengar hembusan nafas berat darinya. Uh, untunglah dia tidak marah.

Aku mencoba menenangkan diri untuk tidak melihat lagi ke arahnya. Namun kelihatannya mataku nakal sekali. Aku tak bisa berhenti untuk mencoba menoleh ke samping untuk sekedar melihat apakah dia telah selesai membaca bukunya atau belum.

"Hei Hinata, ayo kemari!" perintah Neji yang rupanya telah kembali dari toko sebelah. Ku ikuti saja kata-katanya dengan berjalan mendekatinya. Lirih dia bertanya padaku, "Siapa yang duduk di sampingmu?"

Dan lirih pula aku menjawab, "A-aku tidak tahu."

Yah kiranya itulah yang membuat sempat terlambat. Aku yang terus-terusan menatap lelaki di sampingku sampai membuatku lupa bahwa aku sedang menunggu bus. Mungkin sebenarnya sudah banyak bus yang lewat tapi sebuah keberuntungan Neji juga tidak sadar kalau bus lewat.

.

. .

`o`o`o`

. .

.

"-ta? Hinata!"

"Eh, ha-hadir!"

Aku melamun kembali ketika pelajaran tengah dimulai. Terdengar tawa keras dari beberapa murid yang membuatku malu tak ketulungan. Ah, aku berharap sekali akan ada yang membelaku saat ini. Guru dan teman di depanku hanya menggeleng menatapku. Temanku, Sakura kemudian berkata dengan perlahan, "Kau tak apa-apa kan?"

"A-aku tidak apa-apa."

Wajahku masih merah semu menatap ke depan, ah aku tak sanggup menatap ke depan. Terlalu takut. Dan malu. Mungkin hari ini nasibku kurang baik.

"Ya sudahlah, hari ini ada seseorang yang ingin bapak perkenalkan dengan kalian semua. Sasuke, silahkan masuk!"

Setelah guru berkata demikian, langkah kaki seseorang mulai masuk. Perlahan-lahan ku coba menganggkat wajahku dan heh? Dia kan lelaki di halte tadi.

.

. .

`o`o`o`

. .

.

Rasanya takdirlah yang membuat kami bertemu kembali. Aku terlalu cepat untuk berkata demikian. Aku tak akan tau apa maksud takdir membuatku bertemu lagi dengannya. Dan kelihatannya takdir sedang ingin menguji dengan duduk bersebelahan dengan lelaki yang dari tadi mengganggu pikiranku. Entah aku mesti senang atau malah bersedih. Perasaanku bercampur dan teraduk rata rasanya sekarang.

Aku bergumam kesal, _'kenapa juga Ino tidak masuk hari ini, aku terpaksa deh duduk dengan lelaki ini.'_

Kulirik Sasuke yang sedang fokus memperhatikan guru yang mengajar. Hatiku takjub. Sungguh mata yang tajam. Aku tak bisa membayangkan jika matanya memandang tajam ke arahku. Mungkin saja aku akan meleleh seketika atau mungkin aku tak akan merasakan apa-apa karena tatapannya padaku kelihatannya tak ada artinya.

"Hyuga-san? Kau kenapa?" tanyanya mengagetkanku.

"Eh, a-aku... errr-" aku bergumam lama untuk memikirkan apa yang harus aku katakan. Tanpa terasa pipiku menjadi merah padam.

"Kau tak apa-apa? Pipimu merah?" ujarnya tanpa sedikitpun ekspresi yang berubah darinya. Tapi dari nada bicaranya, aku dapat merasakan kalau dia cemas padaku.

"Hei, pipimu makin merah!" ujar Sasuke lagi. Tangannya hendak menyentuh pipiku namun aku menghalanginya dengan tanganku sendiri. Segera aku menundukkan wajahku.

"A-aku tidak apa-"

"Hinata, tolong jangan ganggu murid baru kita yang hendak belajar!" ucap guru memperingatiku. Hatiku mendesah, _kan yang memulai mengobrol duluan bukan aku_. Tapi bibirku tak ragu untuk berkata, "Ma-maaf, pak!"

.

. .

`o`o`o`

. .

.

Ini dia. Aku menunggu bus kembali di halte dekat sekolah. aku duduk bersebelahan dengan Neji yang sibuk membaca buku Kimianya. Kurasa dia ada masalah dengan pelajaran tersebut. Namun aku tak akan ambil pusing dengan bertanya macam-macam padanya atau aku akan mendapat beberapa sentakan serius dari kata-kata tajamnya.

"Lho, Hinata kenapa tidak bersama dengan Sasuke?" tanya Sakura dari kejauhan. Neji yang tak sengaja mendengar menatap bingung padaku.

"Siapa itu Sasuke? Aku belum pernah mendengar nama Sasuke di sekolah," ujar Neji dengan nada sedikit menyindir.

"Di-dia murid baru, kak."

Setelah aku berkata demikian, Sakura menarik tanganku menuju bus yang kebetulan berhenti. Neji setengah tak puas dengan jawabanku namun apa boleh buat, toh juga dia pasti akan segera lupa.

"Hinata, tadi Sasuke tanya macam-macam tentang kamu, lho."

Kembali pipiku memerah. Aku mengernyit berpikir_, 'macam-macam maksudnya seperti apa?'_

.

. .

`o`o`o`

. .

.

Di halte pada pagi hari, Neji pergi duluan meninggalkanku yang –memang- lelet memakai seragam olahraga. Aku dengan wajah cemberut terpaksa menunggu bus sendirian. Ketika duduk di bangku pikiranku melayang. _Kira-kira dia hari ini sekolah atau tidak ya?_

Tiba-tiba aku menampar pipiku sendiri. Kenapa aku memikirkan dia lagi? Aku belum pernah sekonyol ini sebelumnya dan kenapa aku harus konyol sekarang? Aku ini aneh juga ya.

"Hyuga-san, kau mau ke sekolah kan?" samar-samar kudengar suara tersebut. Kupikir awalnya itu hanya halusinasiku belaka. Namun aku tersadar, itu bukan halusinasi.

"Hyuga-san?"

"Eh, ma-maaf."

"Maaf untuk apa? Ayo pergi sekarang. Busnya sudah menunggu," ujarnya lembut sambil mengangkat tanganku. Kini aku tersadar sepenuhnya. Ini memang hanyalah halusinasiku yang berlebihan.

Dia, yang dari tadi ada di pikiranku kini lenyap seketika ketika bus melintas dan berhenti.

.

. .

`o`o`o`

. .

.

Sekolah seakan sama saja seperti biasa sebelum dia hadir di sekolah. mungkin sedikit perbedaannya adalah suasana kelas jadi lebih dingin dari biasanya. Tapi tak akan sedingin itu ketika dia belum datang ke sekolah dan memasuki kelasku. Entah mengapa, aku justru merindukan hal tersebut. Rasanya, ada yang kurang dari sekolah jika dia belum datang.

Aku berharap sekali, hari ini aku duduk dengan dia lagi.

"Hinata!" teriak Ino dari kejauhan membuat semangatku menciut. Sebenarnya aku sangat ingin sekali dia tidak datang ke sekolah hari ini, karena aku ingin yang duduk di sampingku lelaki itu, Sasuke.

"Hei, Hinata! Aku memanggilmu lho. Kenapa kau tidak balas menegur?" ujar Ino kesal padaku. Aduh, aku jadi serba salah sekarang.

"Ma-maafkan aku, I-ino."

"Ya sudahlah. Kalau boleh tau siapa sih murid baru di kelas kita?" tanya Ino tanpa basa basi.

Aku bergumam. Mesti kujawab sekarang atau nanti saja ya? Habis, aku malas membahasnya. Tapi jika tidak kubalas pasti dia marah lagi. Jadi sebaiknya kujawab saja, "Di-dia Uchiha Sasuke."

"Wah, aku jadi penasaran ingin bertemu dengannya."

Sesak! Dadaku langsung sesak mendengarnya. Namun itu bukan apa-apa dibandingkan ketika aku sampai di kelas.

"SASUKE!" teriak para gadis menyambut Sasuke yang baru masuk ke dalam kelas. Spontan aku bertanya-tanya, 'ada apa dengan mereka?'

"Sasuke hari ini duduk denganku saja ya?"

"Jangan hari ini duduk denganku saja!"

"Ah, duduk denganku lebih menyenangkan lho."

"Sasuke, duduk denganku saja. Hari ini aku duduk sendirian lho!"

Jleb!

Tak kusangka orang yang terakhir berbicara adalah Ino sendiri. Bagai ditusuk pedang usanagi. Sakit sekali rasanya dadaku. Bagaimana bisa Ino berkata demikian padahal teman sebangkunya ada di sebelahnya sekarang dan ikut mendengarkan apa yang dikatakannya barusan.

Tapi rasanya jantungku bisa sedikit terobati dengan pikiran positifku. _Ini wajar, karena pamor dan aura Sasuke memang lebih kuat daripada persahabatan Ino dan aku_.

Sasuke memandangi satu per satu gadis yang meneriaki namanya. Tanpa sengaja –mungkin- matanya menatapku. Untuk saat-saat seperti itu, mata kami saling berhadapan dan beradu pandang. Kakiku berat, aku terpaku di tempat. Tak mampu menahan perasaanku sendiri.

Terlihat bibirnya berkata, "Maaf sekali tapi hari ini aku-"

"Ayo Sasuke!" ujar Ino sambil menarik tangan Sasuke menuju bangku. Pedang usanagi kembali menancap. Sakit!

Selama satu jam aku duduk di bangkuku sambil menatap ke depan. Pandanganku lekat menatap Sasuke yang terlihat tak tenang bersama dengan Ino di sampingnya. Sesekali aku tertawa melihatnya namun kadang hatiku menjerit ketika mereka mulai terlihat harmonis.

"Hinata?" Sakura memanggil namaku sambil menatapku dengan tatapan kasihan. Aku hanya memandang wajahnya yang sayu kemudian aku berusaha membuat bibirku tersenyum agar baik dia maupun aku tak akan merasa saling kecewa.

.

. .

`o`o`o`

. .

.

"Hinata, ayo pindah kelas!" ujar Sakura sambil menarik tanganku erat dari dudukku.

"Ah, se-sebentar Sakura."

"Cepat sedikit dong! Aku mau melihat guru kita secepatnya nih."

Yah akhir-akhir ini Sakura memang lebih sensitif –atau mungkin cenderung genit- jika tentang laki-laki. Wajahnya yang cantik lumayan mendukung untuk sifatnya yang satu ini.

"Sa-sakura pe-pergi duluan saja. A-aku akan menyusul kok."

Sakura berhenti menarikku dan -terlihat- berpikir sejenak. Kemudian wajahnya tiba-tiba lesu. Namun kemudian dia kembali ceria sambil berkata, "Ya sudahlah. Aku tunggu di kelas ya!"

"I-iya," ujarku pelan kemudian bersiap-siap mengumpulkan seluruh buku dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

"Hyuga-san?"

"L-lho? Sa-sasuke-san?"

Mata onyx-nya beradu pandang dengan mata lavenderku. Jantungku berdebar kencang seiring dengan nafasku yang kian memburu. Kakiku juga langsung terpaku di lantai. Aku tidak bisa bergerak dari jangkauan matanya.

"Kau bisa mengantarkanku ke kelas? Aku lupa jalannya."

Aku mengangguk. Lalu kucoba mengangkat kakiku. _Ah, untunglah tak ada masalah_, batinku.

Lima menit berjalan bersamanya tanpa ada percakapan sedikit. Yang ada justru pipiku yang terasa semakin panas di dekatnya. Aku bergumam sendiri, "_aku malu bicara duluan._" Dan tak kusangka dia mendengarnya.

"Malu karena apa?"

"Eh, ah, ma-maksudmu?"

"Kau tadi bilang kau malu bicara duluan kan?" tanya Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

Salting. Sungguh salting aku setelah dia berkata demikian sambil tersenyum manja –kelihatannya- padaku. Ah, rasanya melayang aku karenanya. Entah aku mesti berkata apa. Namun yang dapat kulakukan sekarang adalah menutupi wajahku yang sudah merah layaknya kepiting rebus yang dibumbui saos cabe super pedas.

"Hyuga-san kalau-"

"To-tolong, ja-jangan panggil a-aku Hyuga-san. Panggil sa-saja aku Hi-Hinata," ujarku terburu-buru namun tetap saja gagap. Malahan gagapku tambah menjadi-jadi.

"Baiklah. Hinata kalau malu bicara seperti ini kan bisa melalui telepon saja?"

Aku tertegun. Telepon? Telepon? Maksudnya.

.

. .

`o`o`o`

. .

.

Nomor telepon Sasuke sudah ditanganku. Rasanya senang sih, tapi bingung juga. Buat apa aku punya nomornya kalau aku tak punya keberanian untuk mengucapkan sesuatu baik kata ataupun kalimat padanya. Hah, jangankan berkata sebenarnya untuk menyapa dia juga aku tak punya keberanian lebih. Ternyata aku bodoh sekali ya. Kenapa aku bisa terlahir dengan kebodohan yang kuciptakan dari permainanku sendiri?

Kurasa aku belum siap untuk bicara apapun padanya. Aku ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar. Mungkin aku bisa tenang dengan itu. Dan kurasa tempat yang tepat adalah tempat yang jauh dari halte.

Baru saja aku berjalan beberapa langkah dari rumahku Sakura memegangi pundakku dan membuatku kaget. Aku bertanya kenapa dia menemuiku. Dan jawabannya singkat, dia hanya ingin ngobrol denganku.

Dia mengajakku menuju sebuah restoran dan duduk di meja paling pojok dekat jendela. Ia menggumam lalu memanggil salah satu pelayan dan memesankan kami makanan. Ketika makanan telah siap dan tersaji di depan mata kami, Sakura mengajakku bicara duluan.

"Hinata, kamu menyukai Sasuke ya?"

* * *

_to be continued..._

* * *

Moshi moshi minna-san! Maaf fic yang ini banyak yang lupa kapitalnya. Habis aku buru-buru menyelesaikannya. Aku sebenarnya mau UTS setelah UN berakhir tapi kepepet banget waktunya dengan encernya otakku untuk membuat fic. Ah, aku ngaco aja. *itu sadar?* Maaf kalau judulnya kurang menarik.

Ok, makasih sebelumnya buat Readers yang udah bersedia membaca fic abalku. Mohon reviewnya ya. Terima kasih*again*


End file.
